


Love at second site

by Nickiyalynne



Category: Teen Wolf sterek - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickiyalynne/pseuds/Nickiyalynne
Summary: Derek Hale the big bad wolf of beacon hills has fallen for stiles harder then he thought he would. Now he has to decide should he mess up stiles life or take what he wants.





	1. Looking for the body

Stiles was sitting on the couch trying hard not to listen to his dad conversation on the phone but once he heard there looking for another half of a body he knew he was meant to listen. Grabbing his phone to text Scott "dude we are going to the woods tonight be ready" but of course Scott likes to not see his text so he called him going straight to voicemail. "Damn it Scott" getting in his car driving to his house and of course all the lights we off "always making my life hard Scott" stiles mumbled to himself he climbed on the roof failing terribly and falling but ending up getting his feet wrapped up in a vine at the same time Scott comes outside both screaming " what the hell stiles what are you doing here?" Stiles looked at him like are you serious "you weren't answering your phone" Scott looked at him " I was trying to get extra sleep so I could be ready for lacrosse practice I told you I was going to try her first line this time" stiles smiled at Scott aww buddy you set your dreams high anyway I heard my dad's conversation and there on the hunt to look for a body" Scott looked at him confused "I thought they found the body " stiles smiled so hard "yea they only found half there looking for the other half right now.... we're going" 

I swear you always drag me down stiles I'm not trying to get in trouble stiles looked faked shocked what me always dragging you down no I don't believe that. Scott gave him a face please stop lying wait sush you hear that and there was his dad and his team "shit shit shit" Scott calm down ok we will separate text me when you get home" stiles being stiles ran straight to one of the squad's dog his dad look at him "this little ass belongs to me" heyy dad. Where's your partner in crime?? Who Scott oh he's at home it's just me alone. He said side glanced him then yelled out for Scott

 


	2. Scott's Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has been bitten and is a wolf a that he doesn't want that he thinks he's better off without now he is trying so hard to take this terrible gift away

Scott ran trying hard not to get caught by stiles dad whe.n he finally got away and had to catch his breath right when he was slowing his breathing down he heard something he grabbed his phone for a group of deer came running at him he automatically fell to the ground to protect himself but drops his inhaler while doing it. "Shit are you serious!" Looking for his inhaler while using his phone for light and found the other half of the body he screamed landed on the ground. He hurriedly backed away and standed up after that he heard a noise he squinted his eyes and looked around and seen a big black and white creature with red eye starting directly at him. Scott started running trying to get away from the body trying to get away from the big animal-like creature the animal what's faster than Scott and tackled Scott, he tried everything to get away for the animal by pulling its hair and screaming before he got away the animal sink his teeth in Scotts side. Scott screamed out in pain he crawled then got up and ran while holding his side he finally got out of woods and in the street but almost got hit by a car. He finally got home showered and clean the bite and texted stiles I'm home and called it a night. Yep this was Scott life but what he did know was his life was about to change some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all have enjoyed chapter one and two. I will be starting on chapter 3


	3. Meeting Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles go back to the woods to find his inhaler but also meeting a handsome man in a leather jacket (handsome to stiles)

Stiles get up!!!!

Stiles jumped up "I'm up!!!" He ran to get dress "bye dad see you later" stiles drove to school hey Scott aright let me see it Scott lift up his shirt and showed the bite stiles tried to touch it " don't touch it but I think it was a wolf that bit me" nope that's impossible "what how a wolf bit I know what I saw" Scott there hasn't been a wolf in Beacon Hills in over 10 years. Whatever but that's not the worst part....I found the body. What are you for real your serious that's the best thing that's happened here well besides the birth of Lydia Martin but we have go and find the body. Scott stopped walking"Stiles" yea "I left my inhaler in the woods what if your dad finds the first with my inhaler what I they think I had something to do with it... Stiles I can't go to jail!!!!" Relax Scott we can go right now late bell doesn't ring yet. They got in stiles Jeep  stiles I know something like a wolf bit me, yea Scott and your gonna what turn into a big wolf every full moon Scott come well get through this. Scott went to the same spot last night he lost his inhaler " i know it's around here somewhere" stiles looked up and seen Derek standing there, stiles hit Scott shoulder and he standed up "this is private property your trespassing" Derek looked at stiles and his wolf howled Derek knew stiles was his mate all his wolf kept saying Mate Claim Breed. And stiles smell of arousal was not helping stiles looked at Derek umm sorry we was looking for something and Derek threw Scott his inhaler and walked off. Stiles hit Scott shoulder dude that was Derek Hale ,Scott looked at stiles confused "who" remember his whole family died in a fire I wonder what he's doing back. Scott pushed stiles come on we are going to be late, Scott for there is no reason to go to school we have one year left. Stiles so what come on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing chapter 4 when I get the chance


	4. Stiles and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had to see Derek

After stiles and Scott came back to school stiles couldn't help and think about Derek there was something about Derek that stiles just couldn't put his finger on. In boring Harris class stiles couldn't stay still he wanted to be anywhere but school, at home or the woods he didn't care just not at school and Derek was stuck in stiles head.

Stiles couldn't help but think about tall dark spiky hair Derek and the muscles. "Stilinski!!" Mr. Harris was looking at him annoyed I suggest you pay attention or you can do the work in detention, "right sorry Mr. Harris" 

Finally class was over and time for lunch stiles left school and was determined to talk to Derek he was nervous as hell but also determined. When he was finally where they was looking for Scott's inhaler Derek popped up "what are you doing here didn't you hear me the first time this I'd still private property" Derek's wolf was mad at him at how mean he was being to stiles, but stiles smirked at Derek "I know I remember but I wanted to talk"

"Why" Derek asked frowning more stiles just startedto walk closer "aren't I aloud to talk" Derek was staring to get mad "NO YOUR NOT JUST GO" and he walked off on that leaving stiles a little hurt which he couldn't understand why but also mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Sterek story I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
